


Szukając ukojenia

by Underthewater2016



Series: Eragon World [4]
Category: Eragon (2006), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Elves, M/M, miniatura, pisane na kolanie, totalne AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Skulił ramiona i przysiadł pod jednym z korzeni. Pragnął się pod nim schować, ukryć przed całym światem. A jednocześnie przed samym sobą i świadomością kim się stał.Był mordercą.Zabijał.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kontynuacja tekstu "Kwiat".
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba :)

Stiles przechadzał się po Du Weldenvarden, nie mogąc sobie znaleźć miejsca. Minęło zaledwie kilka miesięcy odkąd wyruszył wraz z Eragonem, Saphirą oraz innymi elfami do Vardenów. Odkąd opuścił rodzinne strony. Minęło tak niewiele czasu, a on po powrocie już czuł się obcy. Jakby to miejsce nigdy nie było jego domem. 

Ellesmera była równie piękna co zwykle. Może jedynie odrobinę bardziej cicha i wyludniona. Jednak nadal majestatyczna i zachwycająca. Czegoś w niej jednakże brakowało. Coś sprawiało, że Stiles czuł się pusty, a w jego sercu ziała ogromna dziura, której nie zapełniło nawet ponowne spotkanie z najbliższymi. 

Przez chwilę sądził nawet, że chodziło o Oromisa oraz Gleadra. I choć ich śmierć pozostawiła bolące rany w sercach wszystkich elfów, szatyn szybko zorientował się, że to nie o to chodziło.

Problem leżał gdzie indziej. 

Podszedł bliżej szerokich gałęzi drzewa Menoa. Musnął palcami chropowata korę starego drzewa, matki całego lasu i kolebki Du Weldenvarden. Miał nadzieje odnaleźć tu odrobinę spokoju. Dojść do ładu ze swoimi emocjami, odkryć i zrozumieć ich przyczynę. Wierzył, że właśnie tu będzie to możliwe. Wśród znajomych widoków, zapachów i smaków. Dotyku znajomych rzeczy.

Pogładził wierzchem dłoni zielony, rozłożysty liść. widząc i czując każdą nierówność na jego powierzchni. Musnął opuszkami palców płatek kwiatu, nie strasząc przy tym siedzącego na nim Pazia Królowej. Jakby motyl zdawał sobie sprawę, doskonale wiedział, że młody elf nie uczyni mu krzywdy. 

To wszystko było tak bardzo zwyczajne. Tak bardzo znajome i obce zarazem. 

Skulił ramiona i przysiadł pod jednym z korzeni. Pragnął się pod nim schować, ukryć przed całym światem. A jednocześnie przed samym sobą i świadomością kim się stał. 

Był mordercą. 

Zabijał. 

I choć wiedział, że to nie uniknione, że wojna oznaczała śmierć tysięcy winnych i niewinnych istnień, to świadomość, że miał na rękach krew – ludzką krew, doprowadzała go do szaleństwa. 

Jadło straciło smak. Woda przestała zaspokajać pragnienie, a sen nie przynosił ukojenia. Od dnia, gdy po raz pierwszy złamał umysł czarnoksiężnika i zabił go wraz z żołnierzami, których ten chronił, prawie nie zmrużył oka.

Bo to było takie łatwe. 

Pokonanie barier umysłu i zabicie ich jednym słowem. Naruszenie jednej żyłki w ich mózgach. Wystarczyło jedno jego słowo w pradawnej mowie, a setka mężczyzn padła na ziemię, umierając w przeciągu jednej chwili. 

To było takie proste. Tak proste, niemal jak samo oddychanie. 

Można by sądzić, że dużo łatwiejsze od dobycia miecza i zatopienia jego ostrza w ludzkich ciałach. Lecz Stiles wiedział doskonale, że to nie była prawda. Wiedział to, bo był w głowach tych ludzi. Był w ich umysłach. Czuł ich strach, przerażenie. Ich marzenia i pragnienia. Widział to wszystko w tym ułamku sekundy jaki dzielił go do przełamania barier umysłów, a wypowiedzeniem zaklęcia i pozbawieniem ich życia. 

Podciągnął kolana pod brodę i objął je ramionami. Pragnął stać się mniejszy. Pragnął stać się tak mały, by móc zniknąć na zawsze i zapomnieć o tych wszystkich obrazach śmierci i zniszczenia, które przyniosła wojna. 

Zakołysał się jak dziecko. Zadrżał, przyciskając pięść do ust, tłumiąc wstrząsający nim szloch. Czuł się taki samotny, niezrozumiany i niechciany. Nikomu niepotrzebny. 

Scott, Allison, Lydia, Erica – oni go nie rozumieli. Nie potrafili pojąc tego, co się z nim stało. Kim się stał. Nie rozumieli przez co przeszedł, ani co musiał robić, by ocalić Alagaesie. Nie pojmowali, nie rozumieli. 

Nawet nie próbowali tego zrobić. Odsunęli go od siebie jakby nie wiedzieli kim był. Nie chcieli go takiego, jakim się stał. A być może nigdy tak naprawdę nie chcieli. 

Zagryzł wargi, ocierając płynące po policzkach łzy. 

Taki samotny. Czuł się taki samotny. 

Nie rozumiał ich postępowania. Przecież pragnął jedynie odrobiny ciepła. Chciał się móc do kogoś przytulić, by ktoś objął go, poklepał po plecach i powiedział, że wszystko będzie w porządku. By ktoś powiedział mu, że dobrze się spisał, że to było konieczne. 

By ktoś choć raz przyznał, że był potrzebny. Że cieszył się z jego istnienia. 

\- Nie sądzisz, że to powoli staje się nudne? – Poderwał głowę, słysząc znajomy, męski głos. 

\- Peter? – wyszeptał, prostując ramiona i rozglądając się dookoła. – Peter? – zapytał głośniej, nie dostrzegając nigdzie starszego elfa. 

\- Tutaj dzieciaku – prychnął Peter. 

Stiles dopiero wtedy zlokalizował miejsce z którego dochodził głos. Naprzeciw niego, w niewielkim wgłębieniu skalnym zebrała się woda, w której wyświetlał się obraz starszego Hale. 

\- Zaklęcie widzące – wyszeptał sam do siebie. – Ale to by znaczyło… - urwał. Jego zaczerwienione od płaczu oczy rozszerzyły się, a oddech zamarł. Wyskoczył spod korzenia i pognał w stronę skały. Nie byłby jednak sobą, gdyby choć raz się o coś nie potkną lub nie zaplątał w jakąś pajęczynę bogom ducha winnego pająka.

\- Peter – wyszeptał, dopadając kamienia. Powierzchnia wody zafalowała pod wpływem jego oddechu i uspokoiła się, na powrót ukazując mu obraz starszego elfa. Emocje, które czuł musiały odnaleźć odzwierciedlenie na jego twarzy, bo uśmiech Petera zmienił się z kpiącego na łagodny i czuły. Niebieskie oczy błądziły po jego twarzy, jakby czegoś szukały.

\- Cześć dzieciaku – powiedział po chwili ciszy mężczyzna, z czymś, co sprawiło, że serce Stilesa na chwile zamarło, a później zaczęło bić w przyspieszonym tempie. 

\- Wracacie. – To nie brzmiało jak pytanie. Obraz przywołany magią był zbyt wyraźny, by Peter mógł znajdować się poza Du Weldenvarden. I choć zaklęcia uniemożliwiające połączenie z kimś z zewnątrz zostały zniesione, słabszym magom nadal trudno było uzyskać zadawalający efekt. A, że Hale'owie znani byli z tego, że lepsi z nich wojownicy, niż magowie, wniosek nasuwał się tylko jeden. Wojska królowej Islanzai wracały.  
\- Żyjesz – odpowiedział starszy elf. Mimo że było to oczywistością, coś w głosie mężczyzny sprawiło, że Stilesowi nie było do śmiechu. W głosie Petera słychać było ulgę. I tęsknotę. Tęsknotę tak wielką, że młodego elfa aż zakuło w piersi. 

\- Ty też – wyszeptał. 

\- Jak widać. 

\- Kiedy będziecie? – zapytał. Czuł, że musi to wiedzieć. Jakiś wewnętrzny przymus ciągnął go i pchał w stronę starszego. Już od dłuższego czasu wiedział, że Peter nie był mu obojętny. A przekonał się o tym dobitnie w dzień przed opuszczeniem Ellesmery, gdy mężczyzna dał mu nadzieje. Cel, by ruszyć na wojnę i z niej wrócić. 

Żywy.

\- Na dniach. Część wojsk Galbatorixa zbiegła do puszczy. Nie są dla nas teraz żadnym zagrożeniem, ale to tak, jak walka ze szczurami. Niemiłe i upierdliwe. Gdy już myślisz, że pozbyłeś się wszystkich, nagle odkrywasz, że jest ich więcej – prycha Peter, przejeżdżając okutą w metalową rękawicą dłonią przez krótkie włosy. 

Stiles tylko się na to uśmiechnął. Po chwili jednak uśmiech znikł z jego twarzy. 

\- Jest inaczej – powiedział lekko złamanym głosem, wiedząc, że starszy elf go zrozumie. Zawsze rozumiał. Nie ważne co chciał powiedzieć i jak bardzo zamotał się w swoich wyjaśnieniach. Peter zawsze wiedział i rozumiał. Tak było i tym razem. 

\- To było do przewidzenia. Naprawdę myślałeś, że można ruszyć na wojnę i wrócić bez piętna, koszmarów i krwi na rękach? Jesteś strasznym dzieciakiem. 

\- No wiesz!? – fuknął urażony, nadymając policzki. 

Peter tylko się na to zaśmiał. 

\- Tak jest dużo lepiej. – Starszy uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Pamiętaj, że w głębi serca zawsze będziesz tym ciamajdowatym, kościstym dzieciakiem, którym wszyscy pomiatają. 

\- Jesteś zwyczajnie wredny i dobrze o tym wiesz – Chciał się na niego złościć i wściekać, ale jakoś nie potrafił. Bo w słowach Petera, mimo że nie były zbyt przyjemne, ukryte było przesłanie, które w lot zrozumiał. Musiał nauczyć się żyć z tym, co uczynił. Czy to mogło być tak proste?

\- Taki już mój urok, dzieciaku. Musisz się z tym pogodzić i kochać mnie takiego, jakim jestem – sarknął Hale. I być może mało wprawny słuchacz nie wyłapałby tego lekkiego wahania na ostatni słowach, ale w końcu Stiles był właśnie Stilesem. A to oznaczało, że był spostrzegawczym, czepliwym gówniarzem, który był wstanie wyłapać każdy niuans i zawahanie drugiej osoby. Dlatego nie uszło jego uwadze to, jak Peter wymówił słowo kochać. Jakby bał się tego, że zostanie odepchnięty, niezrozumiany i niechciany. Że Stiles go nie zaakceptuje. 

I wtedy dopiero dotarło do niego, że nie tylko on miał problem z odnalezieniem się po wojnie. Każdy elf musiał czuć to samo, co on. Każdy z nich, który po raz pierwszy wyruszył na bitwę i wrócił z niej ze szkarłatną posoką na rękach, czuł się jak morderca. I był nim, pomimo tego, że uczynił to w słusznej sprawie. 

Dlatego rozumiał Petera tak, jak nikt inny z obecnych w Du Weldenvarden elfów nie byłby w stanie. Bo obaj byli wyrzutkami. Niechcianymi przez ich społeczeństwo i niezrozumiałymi nawet wśród bliskich. Akceptowani wyłącznie za ich umiejętności i przydatność w boju. 

Rozumiał go i szanował. Lubił i pożądał. Ale czy miłował? 

Wrócił wspomnieniami do ich pierwszego spotkania, nauk, których udzielił mu starszy elf. Do czasu, który wspólnie spędzili na odkrywaniu piękna Ellesmery. Przypomniał sobie każde obtarcie i skaleczenie, które opatrywał mu Peter. Każdą łzę, którą wylał na jego ramieniu. Pamietał dłonie które gładziły go po głowie i plecach, niosąc mu pocieszenie i ukojenie. Czułe słowa, dotyk opiekuńczego umysłu i ciepło ciała, które sprawiały, że jego ciało drżało z ekscytacji, język się plątał, a w głowie panowała pustka. 

I nagle zrozumiał wszystko. Tą całą tęsknotę i pustkę, którą czuł w sercu. Tą dziurę, która powstała po opuszczeniu rodzinnych stron. Wszystko nabrało znaczenia i sensu. 

Czy miłował Petera i za nim tęsknił? Tak. I to bardziej niż kiedykolwiek śmiał o tym myśleć i przypuszczać. 

Czy go kochał?

Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, nachylając się nad taflą wody. Spojrzał prosto w błękitne oczy starszego elfa i oblizał powoli wargi, nim powiedział. – Wróć szybko mój kochany, bym mógł cię wreszcie objąć i wyszeptać ci do ucha, jak bardzo cię kocham i za tobą tęskniłem.


End file.
